


Chaotic Comfort

by TheAngelofFate



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Apologies for those that do, Brotherly Love, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Remus has a mace and he’s not afraid to use it, Remus is chaotic and discourse energy, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Tears, but I’m one of the rare ones that doesn’t ship any of the Sides together, but he loves his brother, creativitwins FTW, i hope that’s alright with you all, it’s just my preference I simply see them as bros, nothing against others that do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelofFate/pseuds/TheAngelofFate
Summary: Taking place immediately after “Putting Others First” Deceit’s comment left Roman feeling sick, and it had only gotten worse when Patton and Thomas sided with him.Feeling hurt, betrayed and cast aside, Roman goes to the one Side that unlikely should have been the last person he wants to see.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 167





	Chaotic Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to take a moment to say that while I’ve always been a Sander Sides fan, I’ve never actually wrote anything for the series, seeing as I didn’t think I could ever do the characters Thomas created justice. 
> 
> But the recent video “Putting Others First” made me really want to write for this series for the first time. 
> 
> It maybe bad, awful and Remus maybe out of character, since I found him to be the most difficult in writing for this, but here it is nonetheless.

It’s been theorized that sometimes twins can feel a physical, deep feeling of  _something_ that they’re twin is experiencing at any given moment. That whatever the thought or feeling one two might have, the other would feel it deep in their heart, as if it was their own. 

And while Remus and Roman were mere figments of Thomas’ imagination that didn’t stop Remus from feeling that something felt.... _off_ , the moment he felt Roman sink back down, the moment he felt his brother leave whatever current dilemma Thomas was having at the moment, Remus knew something was not right.

And though he was considered a Dark Side, unloved simply because his creativity was lewd and sinful compared to Roman, didn’t mean he didn’t care for his brother. In fact, he cared for him a great deal, simply that his personality, his love for all things intrusive sometimes got in the way, especially when he gets held back.

So as he lay in his room, writing down all new ideas for more intrusive thoughts, the front half of his body hang off the bunk bed he had once shared with Roman when he felt a pang in his heart. And normally pain wasn’t something that bothered him, finding it funny and being a masochist. But this  _ wasn’t _ his pain and he knew that, it was Roman’s pain, along with a hint of betrayal and confusion thrown in the mixing pot.

He let out a grunt, as he tumbled from where he hung and fell to the ground, at that exact moment, the door burst open and in stormed Roman, eyes dialed and face red with embarrassment and rage as he paced around their room. Remus watched his brother for a moment or two before speaking “Something happen up top with Thomas Engine, Princey?”

He watched as Roman didn’t even give him pause as he continued his pacing. “ _Deceit_...” Roman finally growled out, as his hands clinched into fists.

Remus wasn’t surprised that it was ol’ Janus that got under Roman’s skin, ever since Deceit manipulated and humiliated Romans, Remus has noticed the change from liking Janus’ faltering as his brother always craved to be the center of attention. To down right despairing him. “Ah _yes_ , the basilisk himself! So what did he say this time to get your boxers in a twist?”

Remus again waited as Roman tried to get the words out. “Thomas and Patton are  _ listening _ to him, they are actually trusting him and are actually accepting him as part of the group.”

 _Uh oh.... _ Remus thought silently,  _ Virgil wasn’t going to like that once he came out of the shake cocoon he buried himself in.  _ “Doesn’t surprise me. Slime snake has always been good at manipulating.”

“ _He told me I was ** evil.**_” Roman spat out venomously, “I made fun of his name because it’s  stupid and he compared me to you— And they  _ agreed _ with him.”

That caused Remus to pause

_They what? _

Remus couldn’t help but let out a small snort because the mere thought of Roman being evil was ridiculous. 

Roman was many things, but evil wasn’t one of them. No, that titled went to Remus, he was evil, lewd and he took pride in it. His brother was good, his brother was bright amongst his darkness and Remus was proud of his brother for making something of himself as one of Thomas sides.

Wreaking havoc maybe his specialty but even Remus knew the importance of balance. “Why pop over here then? Surely seeing little ol’ me is the _last_ thing you’d ever do.”

Roman ran a hand through his hair, making it as disheveled as Remus’ growing more and more distressed. “ _I don’t know_! I just... Deceit  _always_ lies, he’s the villain, so if he’s actually not does that means that everything they’ve ever told me has been a lie? They sided with  _him_ and he  always _lies_! Does that really make  me the bad guy?”

Remus felt a  _ping_ stab through his heart. He grimaced, knowing it wasn’t his own as Roman finally stopped pacing and glanced at himself in the mirror, behind him, Remus witnessed as Roman’s expression went from distressed to horrified. He whirled around and gazed at Remus, the other giving him a confused look. “He— He said I was  _evil!_ He said that I was...like _you_.” Abruptly, and out of no where, a black void, an abyss of black was suddenly developing in and around his brother. A sea of nothingness that Remus knows all too well what it was; it was Roman’s  _fear_ , his  _insecurities_ , his  _doubts_ and his  _self esteem_ ,  his own _intrusive thoughts_ all forming around him all at once.

His twin was  _ spiraling,_ sinking down into his own depression and fear. And Remus knew from experience that Roman _falling_ from grace like this, wasn’t good.

In fact, it was dangerous, for the both of them. “Princey...” He cautioned, taking a step forward. 

Tears shined in Roman eyes, as a hysterical smiled formed on his face, “All because I  laughed at his name! And now Thomas... he doesn’t  _ love me _ like I thought he did—?” Dark tendrils formed appeared within the void and proceeded to try and wrap around Roman, wanting to drag him down into their depths of all things negative.

But Remus merely walked forward and slaps them away, “Alright, that’s enough of that.” He told them and unceremoniously yanking Roman away from the abyss. “Leave him alone you hentai seekers of darkness.”

The tendrils receded, faded away long with the darkness. Remus let out a huff, satisfied. Beside him, he heard Roman sniff, “Rems?” He murmured, catching Remus off guard by the nickname he hasn’t heard in years. “Was he right? _Am_ I bad?”

Despite the concern Remus felt, he choose to his remain calm, patting Roman on the shoulder. “C’mon RoDo, you know how Janny is. His trait is literally  _Deceit_. _Of course _ he’s lying. Don’t let him get to you.”

Remus blinked when Roman pushes him away and flared at him. “But what if he’s  _ r-right _ ?” Body trembling, visibly shivering under the weight of his despair, back hitting the wall as he sank to the ground, “ _God_ I don’t want to be... I want to be _good_.”

Remus wasted no time in joining his brother in the floor. Remus let out a sigh, and wrapped an arm around his brother and pulled him close. “Ro, come now, he’s  wrong. You’re _not_ evil. The fact that he even utter that is laughable. That’s  _ my _ job, remember? You are the  _ Prince _ and I am the  _ Duke. _Together, we make a damn  _ King_. You’re job is to create wonderful, wholesome vomit inducing good things to make Thomas _happy_ and my job is to make him cringe in  absolute disgust and horror.”

“I just...” Roman paused, wiping at his tears, “I just don’t want him t-to manipulate me anymore. I don’t want him to make me  feel like this anymore.”

“Then  _ don’t_.” Remus countered firmly, eyes glowing green with frustration, as he grabbed Roman’s chin and made him met his gaze. “Ro, it’s like you forget you’re a  Prince, you’ve slain the most horrible, grotesque beasts around! You don’t have to let him do  _ anything_!”

“But that’s just a _title_ , it doesn’t mean anything.” Roman’s eyes still shined with pain, and betrayal and raw depression as he looked at his brother, shrinking into himself, like he tended to do when he was frightened. “And he said—“

“You know what?” Remus looked his brother dead in the eyes, his face completely serious. “ _Fuck_ what he said.”

Roman let out a gasp, as a smile quirked at his lips that didn’t quite meet his eyes “ _ Remus _ !”

Remus grinned, feeling triumphant that he managed to make his brother laugh, at such a low point, “That’s right! That one went uncensored! _S_ _crew what Janny said_. His words mean _nothing_.”

  
“But...” Roman said, his expression looking confused as well as slightly amused, “But he’s your friend, he was there when you all went— When you and I were...”

Remus shrugged, settling in a little more “ _Meh_. He is. In fact, I  _ love _ the discord he creates just to be heard by the others.” Yes, Deceit did have a way of getting what he wanted by lying and deceiving others. “But and as much as I love creating chaos with him and the others. He sometimes forgets that whenever he hurts you, he hurts me too..”

“But your a masochist, Rems.”

“Well  _duh,_ but that’s not what I’m saying, booboo. My own pain is one thing, I get a kick out of that shit since I hardly feel anything at all, the rush of it— _But_ your pain is another.” Remus mulled over his words, as he thought exactly what it was about feeling Roman’s pain that made him so uncomfortable. And the only thing he could think of was something so incredibly simple. “When your hurting, I find that I don’t like it as much. It hurts differently, it make me feel... uneasy, guilty.“

“G- _Guilty_?” Roman questioned, genuinely curious and concerned. “Why would you _ever_ feel guilty?”

Remus let out a little giggle, finding humor in the fact that Roman didn’t get it. “Because despite what happened back in last episode, despite my little display of violence towards you and all the other nasty things I did to everyone, I  _ do _ actually care about you, Romy.” 

Remus watched as Roman’s face changed to into several different expressions. Shock, then  guilt, then finally  joy as a genuine watery smile spread a crossed his features, as his lower lip trembled with so many emotions, launching himself at his brother and cling to him like a baby koala. “You love me.”

Remus scoffed, returning the embrace just as tightly. “Of course I do, Ro. We’re  _ twins_, I’m literally _born_ to love you and hate you. It’s our gift and our curse.”

“ _Hehe_.” Roman sniffed, tears staining Remus’ clothes as he buried his face in the fabric. “ _Womb _ mates till the end.”

Remus grinned and hugged Roman closer to him. “You bet you sweet, plump, princey ass.”

A silence fell between them as the relished being in each other’s company.

Remus knew he needed to break that because he knew how much Roman hated silence. “Want me to hit ol’ Snake with my mace?” Partly joking to get his brother to laugh but also partly being completely serious.

No one messed with Roman but him.

Roman did laughed, and shook his head, still clinging to Remus. “No,  _ no_. As funny as that would be, Thomas... Thomas wouldn’t want that.”

“So what?” Remus questioned, “You’re just gonna pretend that you aren’t bothered by what happened today? That if he shows up in the next video you aren’t going to be uncomfortable? You know that pretending when your not okay isn’t one of your strong suits.”

Roman sighed, his voice above a whisper, “I... I don’t want to do  _ anything _ right now. I know that sounds... childish of me... but, I can’t see them right now. And what’s the point in going when they don’t listen anyway. What’s the point when they’ve got  him.”

“ _Then don’t_.” Remus repeated once more. “Don’t go. Just stay here with me. Let Thomas stew in a saucy pot a while without both his creative sides.” 

“I don’t know.” Roman sighed, feeling lost and unsure again. “It would seem _wrong_ to do that.“ 

Remus scoffed, “And what  _ they _ did isn’t any less wrong?”

“Well yeah, but.. it still seems so wrong to just duck out, to give up. That’s not  _ me,_ Remus.”

“Well duh, Don’t think about it as giving up, Broski. Call it a tactical retreat, taking a break.” 

Roman rubbed his fingers against his temples and groaned “I don’t know...”

Remus smiles, ruffling his brother’s hair affectionately,  _still indicative as always, huh brother?_ “C’mon Ro. We can stay up late watching all your favorite Disney movies, we can criticize all the awful horror movies out there for their bad special effects drinking hot cocoa with a  dash of whiskey, and build a pillow fort. We can slay the Dragon Witches cousin; the _ Adamantoise Scorpio_ _n_. Whatever you want just... _stay?_ ”   


It was only now that he truly realized how lost he felt without Roman with him. And every time they ever managed to spend some time together, he’s always painfully remained about the piece he’s missing, the piece that was Roman.

“It’ll give us more time together, yeah?”

Roman’s eyes softened at his words, understanding the hidden meaning behind them almost immediately. “I’d love to, Rems. But  _ I _ get to deliver the killing blow. And  you can get the cocoa. But _please_ don’t put so much whiskey in it this time, the last time you did, I ended up giving Thomas ideas to direct a one man band singing a combo of ‘ _Hi, welcome to Chili’s’ _ and ‘ _A Dream Is A Wish Tour Heart Makes’ _ while in his underwear in front of the entire football stadium.”

Remus let out a loud, giggle at the mental image and placed his hands over his heart and Roman’s, “I can assure you, brother, that I will—  _ not  _ make any promises.”

Roman rolled his eyes, letting out a small groan.   


“Yes _dear_?” Eyebrows wiggling, Remus stuck out his tongue, letting saliva drip from his tongue. 

Roman pushed him, disgusted but still with a smile on his face. “ _Ugh! _ Gross! _Must_ you be sinful 24/7!? Just go get the blankets and cocoa you prickly, darken octopode!”

Remus let out a cackle, jumping up, he bounded towards the door, his hand on the metal doorknob. “Rems?” Roman called behind him.

“Hmm?”

“I know it can be tough sometimes being what you and the others are, but.... Thanks for always being there even when I don’t deserve it.”

“Meh, I’ve always adored the chaos I bring. I don’t think I have the ability to ever find what I do,  tough . Discourse always brings a smile to my lips.” Looking behind him, Remus gave his brother a genuine smile.

“But anytime, Romeo. Anytime.” 

Walking out of the room, who does Remus see but Patton and ol’ Janus himself. He stood there for a moment or two before sly grin came a crossed his features. Roman may have said he could hit Deceit, but that didn’t mean Remus could scare the living lives out of them. 

Grabbing his mace, he strolled over to the other Sides and have them both a little giggle. “Alright, since I can’t do any harm to Thomas.” He paused for dramatic effect, as he witnessed Patton had a look of absolute terror on his face, while Janus just look plain offended. “Both of you get to decide who I’ll smack with my mace, so who wants to go first.”

“Remus, please.”

“ _Hehehe _ —! Spare me your words, Janny! I’m  _far_ past reasoning here. So ya’ fancy getting smacked all the way into the fiery depths of Satan’s left armpit for making my bro-bro cry.” 

All at once the situation seemed to finally dawn on Janus’, “Oh  _ shit_... Patton, my good fellow, I believe I must take my leave. It appears I have now unknowingly crossed the dangerous of paths none imaginable; a very aggravated twin.”

“Oh, my _dear_ Janus.” He sang in a sing song voice, as he slowly stroked the spikes along his mace with his finger tips. “We  both know I’m  _ well _ _past_ aggravated. I’m _fucking_ _ seething. _You’ll be _lucky_ if I give you a ten second head start.” 

Now Deceit didn’t scare easy, in fact, there wasn’t a lot the trait of dishonesty could be scared of. But that didn’t mean he didn’t know the consequences and reproductions for pissing off the dark side of Creativity.

Hence why, it was no surprise when not two seconds passed before Janus took off running in the opposite direction. 

Giggling, Remus jumped up and down, like a schoolgirl or a child on Christmas Day, putting his mace away and started to make the hot cocoa for his movie night with Roman while Patton watched him on the sideline with fear etched into his features, “Y-You know, kiddo.” Patton stuttered out, “What Roman did wasn’t okay either.” 

Pouring the hot liquid into his and Roman’s signature red and green cups, Remus nodded. “Oh _Dad-o_ , I know that. Believe me when I say I know how our brother can be. Dramatic, impulsive, attention seeking and with a tendency to insult people when stressed. All that _juicy_ good stuff.”  


He grabbed a small bottle of whiskey from his secret cabinet and poured it into his cocoa and stirred it in, while grabbing a few pillows and blankets along the way. “And as chaotic and awful as I am, even  _ I _ know that he didn’t deserve _that_. Because there is _me_ and there is _him_ , that’s _it_. The one thing Roman should  never be compared to is some _thing_ like me.” 

And with that, Remus grabbed the mugs and headed back to his room, where he saw that not only had Roman already picked out five various Disney movies and five Horror Movies to watch but he also had hand drawn a sign that said ‘ _Do Not Disturb, We Are Taking A Tactical Breather.’ _ written in Roman’s signature style with red and green marker. 

Remus handed his brother his cocoa and snorted when Roman suspiciously inspecting his hot drink for a long moment before taking a sip. 

Remus smiled, before taking the sign, with the most dramatic flare he’s ever shown to date slammed it on the back of the door, for dramatic effect before closing it behind him,

He was now ready more then he has ever been before to reconnect with his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> For those that don’t know, I’m a huge sucker for sibling dynamics. It fills me with so much joy when a a wholesome sibling relationship is touched upon in any story. 
> 
> So ever since Remus was introduced, I’ve always thought that despite his personality and love for all things sinful and chaotic, that he does love Roman. 
> 
> And I stand by when I say that even if even if Roman was wrong for making fun of Deceits name, that he doesn’t deserve to be called something so hurtful. No one ever deserves to be call a hurtful comment. No matter if they are at fault or not, because two wrongs don’t make a right.
> 
> Anywoo, a penny for your thoughts? Positivity in the comments below are always welcomed and appreciated. And I’ll see you all in the next one.


End file.
